1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to contraceptives and/or prophylactic devices and more particularly to those which provide barriers against bodily fluid transmission.
2. Related Art
There has been a recent resurgence in the use of condoms caused by the spread of a relatively new a virulent venereal disease, i.e. AIDS, which has reached epidemic levels. Health authorities have advocated the utilization of condoms to prevent the sexual transmission of the virus during intercourse. Despite warnings and public announcements many people with active sex lives have shunned the use of condoms.
There have been many reasons for the negative attitudes towards condom usage. One reason may have been the inconvenience of having to interrupt the natural sequence of sexual foreplay to apply the condom and the inconvenience of the removal requirements. Another factor was the conflicting opinions of medical experts as to their efficacy in preventing the transmission of viral diseases including herpes and AIDS. Further, some health experts have stated that the average male does not properly apply or use condoms. Others believed that certain condoms such as those with natural membranes were permeable to the AIDS virus and could not be relied upon as an effective preventative.
Studies have apparently indicated that even with proper condom usage, seminal fluid could still manage to come in contact with vaginal and other body parts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,783 issued Apr. 8, 1952 to D. L. Craddock acknowledged this phenomenon and suggested an apron shield for use with a condom. An aperture having an annular flange was provided through the shield. A condom distended through the aperture with the upper condom portion rolled beneath the flange. Such structure was awkward and was apparently never commercialized. Like conventional condoms, it could only be applied after the male organ was erect. In addition, however, the device required several awkward extra physical steps which detracted from not only the natural sequence of events but with the conventional condom application procedures.
In addition to the confusing medical advice was the admonishment of various religious authorities with respect to the usage of male sexual barriers. Another drawback against acceptance of condom usage was that despite liberal sexual attitudes and the declared equality among sexes, the mechanical aspects of usage, hence the ultimate election to use, was solely in the control of only one, i.e. the male, partner.
In view of all of these disadvantages, the present invention seeks to provide a new concept in prophylactic devices for both conception and disease control.